Lo que pasó después del concierto
by AngelDeOjosAzules
Summary: Dean no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Castiel, solo sabía que cuando miraba ojos azules se sentía totalmente atraído hacía ellos. Fue por eso, en primer lugar que le llamó la atención Haziel.


_ Dean no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era Castiel, solo sabía que cuando miraba ojos azules se sentía totalmente atraído hacía ellos. Fue por eso, en primer lugar que le llamó la atención Haziel. _

Mientras caminaba entre la multitud, Castiel sólo podía pensar en como demonios aceptó esa misión asignada por Dios, cualquier ángel habría estado encantado de bajar a la tierra a cuidar a estos dos chamacos que aunque no se metían en muchos problemas, era interesante ver como crecían y aprendían de la vida que llevaban con su padre. Castiel no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan maestro de Dios, pero quien era él para revelarse ante la voluntad de su Padre, para eso estaba él ahí, para llevarlos por el camino correcto hacia su destino, el cual Castiel ya sabía que no se iba a cumplir al pie de la letra tal como Dios lo había planeado, sabía que en un futuro estos dos niños se revelarían ante ese plan. Bueno, a Castiel no le importaba mucho, ya que, aunque a veces tenía que cuidarlos en lugares como en el que estaba Dean en ese momento, él empezaba a tomarle afecto, como él era un ángel, por lo menos era lo que creía que era, afecto hacía ese humano, y porque no?, al otro humano que desde siempre, a Castiel le había parecido una abominación aunque fuera solo un niño inocente, Castiel veía como ese niño no era del todo _inocente_ porque podía ver la sangre mala que corría por su venas, y podía ver su alma la cual trataba de luchar contra esa infección demoníaca en su sangre, esa era la razón por la que no pensaba darse por vencido con Sam, el hermano menor de Dean, si Castiel podría hacer algo para que Sam no cumpliera los planes del demonio, lo haría, sobre todo porque no estaba tan seguro de que era un buen plan, después de todo, los humanos y su "tierra" eran algo impresionante para el y había aprendido a ver las cosas buenas de ellos.

Dean caminó hasta lo más cerca posible del escenario. Él, lo que más quería en ese momento era ver de cerca a AC/DC una de sus bandas de rock favoritas. Ese concierto era especial porque no iba solo, por fin su amiga Haziel, había aceptado salir con él, por lo que esperaba que esa noche fuera especial, sabiendo de sus encantos, Dean la atraparía esa noche, como él decía. Tenía el concierto, y el carro para el solos cuando terminara el concierto, podía llevarla a pasear y luego a algún lugar para estar solos. Sabía que tendría éxito, porque sabía la forma en que lo miraba Haziel, que aunque se hizo del rogar, Dean era experto en detectar cuando una mujer coqueteaba con el. Y si lo hizo fue solo para hacerse la interesante.

Castiel, avanzaba con Dean de la mano, hacía el frente del escenario. Castiel, ya no estaba tan seguro si estaba bien haber escogido ese cuerpo, pero tenía que estar mas cerca de Dean, además Haziel era una joven hermosa de ojos azules, cabello negro y sabía que a Dean le gustaba desde antes de que ella le dijera el gran "Si" a Castiel. Además quería experimentar eso de andar de par en par, que es para lo que habían sido hechos los humanos, especialmente quería saber que se sentía besar a un humano en los labios y tener sexo con ellos. A el no le importaba si el humano era hombre o mujer, de todos modos, los ángeles no tienen género. Y porque no experimentarlo con Dean? Castiel pensaba que él también tenía derecho a divertirse mientras durara su misión en la tierra. Eso lo había aprendido de sus hermanos, que aunque nunca les hizo caso, ahora lo estaba haciendo, sabía que Balthazar y Gabriel hacían y deshacían en la tierra en cuando a mujeres se refería.

-Justo a tiempo! Ya va a empezar! - gritó Dean. Castiel solo sonrió y se puso frente a Dean, le sonrió y le dió la espalda.

El concierto terminó, Dean y Castiel sudando demasiado de tanto saltar y cantar salieron del lugar.

- Tu no te cansas nunca de saltar?

- Aparentemente no. -dijo Castiel, que a decir verdad el no se cansaba nunca por ser un ángel, y se preguntó como es que a los humanos les gusta todo ese ruido que llaman música.

Después de dar unas vueltas Dean estacionó el carro frente a un pequeño estanque en una colina con una gran vista de la ciudad. Bajó del carro, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta a Haziel, cuando ella se bajó, Dean le dio la mano y le dijo: - Te atreves a nadar conmigo en ropa interior?, hace mucho calor, y nos vendría bien una refrescada después del concierto. Ella lo miró con sus ojos azules, y sonrió pero no dijo nada, Dean empezó a quitarse las botas, los calcetines y luego los pantalones y la camiseta, hasta quedar en boxer.

-Yo si quiero. Si tu no te atréves, puedes mirarme. Por Dios, después de tanto gritar y bailar en el concierto, no entiendo porque eres tan callada. Vamos!

Dean corrió hacia el agua. Castiel pensaba que era demasiado pronto, qué pensaría Dean de ella después de que pasara lo que tendría que pasar? Porque era obvio que Dean no solo quería nadar, no necesitaba siquiera leerle los pensamientos para saber eso. Pero a Castiel no le importaba, después de todo, cuando ya no la ocupara se saldría del cuerpo de la chica y le borraría la memoria.

- Vamos! Entra!

- Está bien allá voy-

Dean miraba boquiabierto como Haziel se quitaba primero los zapatos, luego la camiseta con el logo de AC/DC que Dean le había comprado y se la había puesto en una ida al "baño" (como ustedes sabrán los ángeles no van a baño). Se quitó el pantalón de mezclilla y quedó en top y calzones. Si algo le gustaba a Dean era ver la lencería femenina y hasta probársela el mismo. Ella se miraba un poco tímida y avanzó lentamente hacía el agua quedando no muy lejos de Dean, quien avanzaba directamente hacía ella con una sonrisa perfecta como solo el sabía.

Cuando _Castiel _estaba sentado en la cama de _Haziel_ a eso de las 4 am que llegó a casa, en su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y mas vueltas a lo que había pasado cuando se metió en el agua con Dean, el creía que era algo maravilloso haber hecho "eso" con un humano, y mas con Dean su niño al que protegió desde que nació. Que pensaría Dean si supiera que era _él _y no _Haziel _con quien había estado? Castiel sabía que en un futuro Dean y el, con otro envase por su puesto, iban a ser grandes amigos, y si Dean lo descubría cuando le mirara a los ojos? No, decía, eso no era posible. Pero ya se ocuparía de eso en el futuro, mientras tanto no podía olvidar esos besos que se dio con Dean en el agua y cómo mientras se besaban salían el agua sin despegarse uno del otro para ir directo al asiento trasero del Impala, el carro de Dean, mas bien de John, el padre de Dean, quien le había prestado el carro por unos días. Castiel solo podía pensar en las manos de Dean, como se movían en su cuerpo desnudo y en como las de _Haziel_ recorrían la piel de Dean por completo y poco a poco se perdían en esa pasión que Castiel jamás se imaginó que experimentaría con un humano, y le gustó.

Dean en el cuarto del motel donde se hospedaba con Sam, que como siempre era un amargado y no le gustaban los conciertos de rock, dormía tranquilamente. Dean sacó una cerveza del minicooler y le dio un trago como si fuera un sediento en el desierto que había encontrado un oasis. Se sentó frente a la mesita junto a la ventana y no podía dejar de pensar en Haziel y deseó que pudiera estar con ella mucho mas tiempo, aunque el sabía que lo mas seguro era que en poco tiempo se mudarían a otra ciudad a cazar mas cosas.

Todo esto sucedió cuando Dean tenía 17 anos. Actualmente, Dean estaba en esa misma ciudad, y por algún motivo recordó esa vez, y fue directo a ese estanque pensando si todavía estaba ahí. Cuando llegó, se bajó del carro y empezó a recordar esa vez. Que sería de Haziel? y si todavía vive aquí? Y si es soltera y todavía disponible? Y si nunca me olvidó, y si todavía me recuerda, como yo lo hago a veces, por alguna extraña razón cuando miraba a Castiel a los ojos, ese color le recordaba a _ella_. Aunque el sabía que no la buscaría, era imposible, por la simple razón de que los Winchesters estaban malditos y no podían, según él, tener una vida normal.

Mientras pensaba en ese tiempo, escuchó el revoloteó de alas a su lado y sentado en el cofre del carro estaba Castiel sonriéndole.

- Maldita sea Cas! Siempre me asustas!

- Lo siento

- Me puedes decir que haces aquí? Solo espero que no te hayas metido en mis pensamientos.

-No, pero a mi también me gusta este lugar y me trae recuerdos igual que a ti. Talvez sean los mismos recuerdos. –Cas sonrió, pero Dean vio algo raro en esa sonrisa, algo enigmático, pero lo ignoró.

- Cas? No puedo creerlo! Acaso me espías? Me espiabas desde entonces?

- No, no es así.

- Maldita sea Cas! entonces como puedes tener el mismo recuerdo que yo si no estuviste aquí? - Y a Dean se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, la cual desechó en el mismo momento, no era posible lo que estaba pensando. Castiel lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió pensando, que le gustaría con todo su corazón que Dean supiera que él era Haziel, talvez lo sabía muy en el fondo. Pero por lo pronto, no se lo diría, ya tendría tiempo de confesarse ante Dean de todo el tiempo que estuvo con el durante toda su vida disfrazado de niñera, maestra, amiguita de la escuela, amigo, cazador, sacerdote, y hasta de prostituta una vez, la cual no quería recordar. Todo eso lo había hecho solo para cuidarlo, era la única forma de hacerlo. Dean lo entendería y porque no? hasta se lo agradecería, pero no era el momento, no mientras estuviera pendiente todavía el gran Apocalipsis que al parecer no iban a poder detener. Si todo salía bien, Castiel le confesaría todo a Dean cuando este ya fuera un anciano o cuando ya estuviera en su cielo. Por el momento, sería como una traición si se lo dijera ahora.

Fin


End file.
